


Sweet Disposition

by Synnerxx



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's a lazy morning for the boys.





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



Kenny wakes up slowly, not dragged and pushed into consciousness by the blaring of his alarm clock. Walton has an arm curled around his waist and his chest is pressed against Kenny's back. He shifts against Kenny, but he can tell that the other man is still asleep. He decides to let Walton sleep in while he makes breakfast for the both of them since it's one of their rare days off together. He tries to gently move out from under Walton's arm, but Walton just holds on to him tighter, unwilling to let him go even in his sleep.

Kenny grins to himself and rolls over, facing Walton. He kisses him softly, barely pressing his lips to Walton's. He keeps this up, soft kisses slowly increasing the pressure until Walton is beginning to respond, waking up under his touch. Kenny pulls back a bit and Walton blinks sleepily at him. 

“Time is it?” He asks through a yawn.

Kenny leans up a bit, looking at the clock on the nightstand. “8:49 in the morning.” 

“Nice way to wake up.” Walton grins, tugging Kenny back in for another kiss. 

Walton rolls them, so he's on top of Kenny, pressing flush against him. He loves this, loves the feel of Kenny's sleep-warm skin against his, the feel of Kenny underneath him already getting hard, just loves Kenny. 

Their kiss is slow and lazy, neither of them in a rush like they usually are. It's a nice change of pace for them to just be able to take their time with one another and to actually be in a bed instead of their stolen moments in various places on set. 

Kenny draws his knees up on either side of Walton and Walton settles comfortably in between his thighs. He kisses a trail down from Kenny's mouth to his neck where he leaves a hickey just below his collar line, so his shirt will hide it. Kenny moans and runs his hands up and down Walton's back. Walton moves down and licks Kenny's nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking gently, tongue flicking against it as his hand tweaked the other one. 

Kenny whimpers and squirms beneath him, aching into Walton's hands and mouth. Walton leans back up and kisses Kenny again, one hand sliding down Kenny's body to press clever fingers against him, slipping inside. Kenny's still a bit stretched from last night, but Walton still doesn't like going in dry and so he gently pulls his finger out, making Kenny shiver and grabs the lube from the nightstand, pouring out a generous amount into his hand.

He presses two slicked fingers inside of Kenny and Kenny moans, panting, as Walton works them in and out, scissoring them before curling them upward and finding the spot that makes Kenny whine and buck his hips up in the air, cock hard and precome beading at the head.

He keeps this up until Kenny is a whining, begging mess underneath him. “Please, please Walt, come on, fuck me already!”

Walton smirks and leans down to kiss Kenny as he pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock before slowly thrusting inside of Kenny. He works himself in inch by inch and it takes all of his will power not to just start thrusting into Kenny as soon as that tight heat wraps around his cock.

Kenny rocks into Walton, trying to get him deeper inside of him. “Move, Walt, please.”

Walton obliges Kenny and starts to thrust, starting with a steady pace, adjusting his angle slightly, so he's hitting that spot inside of Kenny that makes him become a babbling, moaning mess. Seeing Kenny fall apart like that makes Walton lose his tempo and start thrusting harder and faster into Kenny, reaching down and stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Kenny groans and makes a desperate noise and comes, fingers clenching at Walton's back, nails dragging down his skin, leaving red welts in his wake. Feeling Kenny orgasm around him, clamping tight on him sends Walton over his own cliff and he comes hard, snapping his hips forward and burying himself in Kenny, fingers leaving bruises on Kenny's hips, he's sure.

He sags down onto Kenny and kisses him slowly, pushing his fingers through his sweat dampened hair. “I love you.” 

Kenny smiles as they part. “I love you too.”


End file.
